Mobile telecommunications applies radio signals. Typical mobile telecommunication networks have many base stations each capable of providing radio resource for concurrent use by many different mobile telephones. Also small cell and femtocell base stations exist for forming very small range cells using residential broadband connections for relaying mobile data between a mobile network operator and mobile devices connected to the base station.
In mobile telecommunications, the use of network resources is typically charged by the network operator in a subscription bill or using a prepayment mechanism. In some cases, the hosting of privately located base station is compensated for the person who hosts the base station in her premises. For such compensation, the operator is informed about the use and availability of the privately located base station.